


Proper Usage

by Reccea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reccea/pseuds/Reccea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, clearly you're being stupid. Let me explain this to you step by step."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Usage

Rodney held up the tube. "Okay, clearly you're being stupid. Let me explain this to you step by step."

John folded his arms across his chest and waited.

Rodney held up his right index finger. "You put the lube on _this_ finger."

John arched an eyebrow.

Rodney made a face. "And then--"

"Rodney," John said warningly.

"No, see this is important part."

"Shut up right now and I promise you can give me a demonstration, okay?" John smiled.

Rodney's mouth snapped shut.


End file.
